Beautiful
by Legacy Now
Summary: I am beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today...


**Beautiful**

**~*~**

_Don't look at me...!_

_Everyday is so wonderful_  
_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain_  
_I'm so ashamed_

---

**Yuki.**

Life is good. I'm grateful for the day to day experiences that life gives me. I count every blessing, such as gardening, that I get to be away from the Sohma house, meeting Tohru... I deeply am thankful for those things.

But somehow, deep down inside... There are cracks and resentments. Bouts of isolation that won't leave me alone. I feel unneeded and disliked by others for some reason. I feel as if everyone's expects something out of me and that I have to obey others and please them. It's like I have to do their "orders" in order for them to accept me.

The curse only makes it worse. I have to be extremely careful when I'm around girls, or if I get sick. Otherwise if I transform, the whole zodiac will be in big trouble. I am proud of my zodiac sign, it's just... how many people get turned into animals on a daily basis? Some days, I wish I was free of the curse...

I just... don't want to go back there again. To _**that**_ room. I hate it there.

---

**Momiji.**

Dad brought back some cake from his business trip in France. I love it when he brings little treats from his trips. Presents from Europe delight me very much, but the gifts that I look forward to the most are from Germany.

I sit down at the office's kitchen table, plate in hand, fork in the other. Lunchtime was over, and it was about time for my favorite part of the meal: dessert. In front of me, a dainty slice of fancy cake is waiting for me to eat it up. Mmm... Whipped cream and strawberries. My favorite.

Once lunch is finally over, I place the dishes in the sink and wash my hands. Cleaning my mouth, I throw out the napkin in the wastebasket and make my way to the corridors of the building.

Stopping in my tracks, I notice a tiny figure walking at the end of the hall. Could it be...? I hide in a nearby alcove and look on as I see a larger figure coming out. Noticing the curls in their hairs, my suspicions were right.

_Mutti..._

Momo clings closer to mother, holding on to her as if she were her shadow. I smile. She's so cute when she does that... A door opens, and there exits father. He reaches for Momo and lifts her off the floor. Mother's beautiful laughter echos within the halls.

_Just one big happy family... _

A family that I wasn't a part of. I don't mind the curse hurting me, but it hurt mother and tore everyone apart. Because I'm part of the zodiac and I can transform into an animal, she rejected me with her entire body. Forcing her to forget about me... This makes me even more glad that Momo was born "normal".

After father, mother and Momo were out of sight, I couldn't recall the sweetness of the cake anymore.

---

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring me down_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious_  
_So consumed, in all your doom_  
_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_  
_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_  
_That's the way it is_

---

**Kisa.**

"Sohma? It's time to present your book report."

I get up from my seat, holding the papers to my chest as I walk up to the front of the classroom. I hear dark giggles as I walk across the aisle of desks. Turning my head, I learn that the girls who made the noise were the same ones who teased me. A girl turns to whisper something into a nearby friend's ear. They both snicker. Breathing, I turn and continue to walk on. I close my eyes and imagine Tohru walking beside me.

_"That's it, I love you..."_

So many have excluded me because of my hair and eyes... I was ignored. Pestered. Neglected. I thought everyone close to me would be ashamed if was weak when I had no one to talk to or help me about these things... Then I met Tohru, and... she understood me. She loved me for who I am, and told me it was okay to admit that I was weak. She made me feel welcomed and warm... I think that is the reason why I love her.

I turn to face the classroom, and a reflection of the mirror at the back of the room stares back at me. I see a smiling face.

---

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring you down_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring you down_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do_  
_No matter what we say_  
_We're the song inside the tune_  
_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_  
_The sun won't always shine_  
_But tomorrow will find a way_  
_All the other times_

_---_

**Yuki. **

If someone from the zodiac accidentally transforms in front of someone, the person would probably freak out. They'd probably say that we aren't even human, but with Tohru... She treats you like a human being. There are probably more people like Tohru out there in the world, but I just can't find them. Even if they're outnumbered by the people who hate us, I'm going to hold on to the people like Tohru. And just for a moment... maybe I can feel normal.

_---_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring us down_  
_We are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes words can't bring us down_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

---

**Yuki. **

I enter the house, taking off my shoes before I step onto the clean carpet. The smell of curry rises through the house. Tohru must be making dinner. Placing my bag near the stairwell, I look into the open screen door and see Tohru, Kisa and Momiji at the table. They are sipping tea. A plate of pastries and sweets are on the table.

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" chimes Tohru as she looks up. "Welcome back. We're having a little snack, why don't you join us?"

Tohru... She has done so much for us. Healing us from the scars, staying with us no matter how shaky it got. It makes me wonder how we survive without her. How are we ever going to repay her? I hope the day we separate will come by slowly.

Momiji and Kisa giggle happily. A smile is across my face.

"Sure. I'd love to."

---

_Don't you bring me down today_  
_Don't you bring me down today..._

**~*~ **

* * *

**Note*~ **

DON'T OWN A THING

Song: Beautiful - Christina Aguilera

Plot bunny that ALMOST escaped me. :'D I was going to write this songfic for X-Men, but I was writer's blocked. Then Heroes (get the superhero pattern? haha), but MOAR writer's block came. Then Furuba, and I was sighing from the cuteness. :D This is my first FB fic. I never thought I was going to write something for this lovely fandom, but I'm so glad that this idea came across my mind and that I'm proved wrong. :D

R&R :) Hope you enjoyed this. ^.^


End file.
